


Dinner for Two

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You worked hard to make a big home cooked dinner for Bill, little did you know he had an awful day and was on his way home, pissed off. Will you be able to help ease Bill’s troubled mind or will dinner be a disaster?





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while I was cooking dinner and had to write it down. As always, I welcome constructive criticism, let me know what you think!
> 
> I only use Bill Skarsgard’s likeness, the scenarios presented are fictional.

Bill left early that morning, he had several meetings and interviews scheduled, as well as working on a new movie. You didn’t expect him home until late, but you were determined to have a perfect dinner ready for him when he came home. He had been working so hard, he rarely came home to warm food and usually had to heat it in the microwave. You had learned to cook back in college, while you tried to sustain yourself on Ramen Noodles, your health demanded more substance in your diet. You took a few cooking classes and got some pointers from your mom, you practiced and used your friends as test subjects. You actually got quite good at cooking, in fact, on your first date with Bill you cooked for him, grilled chicken with sautéed vegetables. Bill ate too much and fell asleep on your couch while you were watching a movie. Since then he has always preferred your cooking to going out to eat.

You planned a big dinner for Bill tonight, you put a pot roast in the crock pot this morning with beef broth and added an onion for flavoring. It had been cooking for about 6 hours, so it was very tender. You decided to make homemade mashed potatoes, so you peeled and boiled the potatoes, added them to the mixer with butter and milk and mixed them until they were creamy, adding salt and pepper for taste. You also made fresh green beans, which you added some bacon grease to for seasoning, and some dinner rolls. Everything was coming together nicely and would be ready by the time Bill came home.

You began to set the table, putting the roast on a plate in the center, you took the broth it cooked in and thickened it with flour, so you could have gravy for the potatoes. You placed the green beans and mashed potatoes on the table beside the roast. You were about to put the plates and silverware down when you hear a car outside, Bill was home. You rushed to the oven to get the rolls out and put them in a bowl, Bill slung open the front door and slammed it shut, muttering curse words under his breath. You peak around the corner from the kitchen to see what was going on, Bill threw his keys on the table and kicked his shoes off halfway across the room.

“Where are you?” he called angrily.

“I’m in the kitchen, is everything alright?” You replied.

“No, I’m surrounded by fucking idiots who don’t know how to do their fucking jobs and I’m left picking up after them.” He yelled from the living room.

Bill finally made it to the kitchen where you were straightening up the dirty dishes, he leans against the doorway and watches you for a minute, cleaning and putting water in the pots to soak. His expression softens as he watches you. He walks over to where you’re standing at the sink, he wraps his long arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder.

“I see you’ve been a busy girl today, did you do all this for me?” Bill asked.

“Of course, I wanted to make you a nice dinner since you’ve been so stressed lately.” You said as you leaned your head against his.

Bill squeezed your waist tighter and began giving you soft kisses on your shoulder, trailing them up to your neck. You knew what would happen if he continued, so you tried to wiggle out of his hold.

“Don’t you want my kisses princess?” he said between kissing and nipping at your ear.

“I do, but dinner will get cold.” You whimpered softly.

“Oh, well we don’t want that.” He stopped kissing you and slid his hands down your thighs to the hem of your dress.

There was no point in fighting him about the food, Bill always got what he wanted no matter what you said. He grazed his fingers along the edge of your dress, lightly rubbing your thighs, he lifted your it up and over your head and let it fall to the floor. Suddenly he moved away from you and walked over to the table, he sat down and started eating a roll. He left you standing there, very confused.

“Hey, what the hell? You just get me all worked up and naked and leave me standing here?” You snap at him.

“I’d never do a thing like that, come here sweetheart.” He patted his lap with his large hand.

You weren’t sure what game he was playing, but you were curious, and wet already for him. You walked over and sat on his lap.

“I was just clearing my plate.” He said as he kissed your shoulder.

At this point you were wondering if maybe he was sick or confused, until he reached for the mashed potatoes and spooned some onto your chest. He began licking and sucking the potatoes off of you, you threw your head back and moaned, feeling his mouth and tongue on your exposed skin. Once he cleaned you up he grabbed your arm and pulled you up from his lap, you stood between his legs, he pushed you back onto the table. Bill stayed seated between your legs.

“We can’t have mashed potatoes without the gravy” He said, reaching for the bowl of gravy.

He began slowly pouring the gravy onto your chest, it was warm and started to flow down your body, covering one of your nipples, making it harden from the heat. The gravy continued to flow as it reached your center and pooled on the table between your legs. Bill put the gravy down and started licking your chest, working his way down to your gravy covered nipple, licking and sucking. His teeth gently grazed your nipple making you cry out in pleasure. He continued his work down, licking the gravy from your stomach reaching your center.

“Mmm I’m so hungry, thank you for making this delicious looking meal for me princess” He said as his mouth hovered over your slick center.

Before you could respond he was licking the gravy from your opening, making sure to get every drop. You leaned back on the table, breathing heavy as you came closer and closer to the edge. Bill gripped your thighs and spread you open further so he would have better access, he scooted his chair forward and started licking your clit ferociously.

“I want you to come for me princess” He said between licks and kisses.

He picked up his pace in licking your clit and inserted two fingers into your opening. He pushed his fingers into you and started moving them in tandem with the licks on your clit. Your orgasm was building, you were so close. He gripped your thighs tighter and inserted another finger into you. You couldn’t hold on any longer, your orgasm slammed into you, pleasure washed over your body, your clit tingled.

“Oh fuck Bill” You screamed as you came on his skilled fingers.

He didn’t give you a chance to come down from your orgasm, he stood up with his cock already in hand as he pressed it into your center. He waited a second for you to adjust to him, then he started to move, thrusting his cock in and out of you. He fucked you on the table, making it shake and the food spill, he didn’t care, he needed to be inside of you, to feel you and release all the anger from the day on your body. You could feel yourself building up to another orgasm as he pounded into you.

“F-fuck, princess, I need you to come for me again” He growled.

His cock continued to push further into you, pushing you toward release. Bill leaned forward and kissed you hard, his lips crashed into yours, you could feel how much he needed you and wanted you. You grabbed onto Bill’s back, pulling him closer to you, digging your nails into his back harder than you wanted to, making him cry out in pain, but it didn’t stop or slow him down, he continued pounding into you. Your body began to shake as your orgasm neared, you started to tighten around Bill’s cock, as you came your orgasm helped push Bill to find his own release within you.

“Oh God, fuck” He growled, his lips still lightly pressed to yours.

Bill stayed connected to you for a few moments, then finally eased out of you. He gently kissed your lips as he moved back. You slid off the table and stood up, your legs were still a little weak.

“Do you still want to eat this?” You motioned towards the food that was spilled all over the table.

“Of course I do, and I’ll have dessert too.” He said, stuffing his mouth with a roll he dipped in gravy.

“Oh, umm, I didn’t make any dessert” you said, watching him devour the food, eating with his hands.

Bill moved toward you, licking food from his fingers, with an evil look in his eyes, he grabbed you by your waist and pulled you to him.

“I’m sure I can find something sweet to eat princess” He said as a smile spread across his face.


End file.
